where_will_my_feet_take_me_todayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandrilla and the Three Little Bops
Mandrilla and the Three Little Bops is a 1951 short animated by Alexander Williamsburg. Plot A book shows the Three Little Pigs who used to play pipes and dance jigs. In the present day, the pigs now play modern instruments and perform as Mandrilla and the The Three Little Bops. During a gig at the House of Straw, the Big Bad Wolf appears and proves he's friendly by stating that he wants to join the band. The Wolf happens to be terrible at playing his choice instrument, a trumpet, so the pigs, stating he's corny,they shout and throw him out. Feeling insulted, the Wolf retaliates by blowing down the straw house using his trumpet, forcing the pigs to go to the Dew Drop Inn, the House of Sticks. Things go well (including the piano-playing pig doing an imitation of Liberace's "I wish my brother George was here"), until the Wolf comes in and attempts to play his trumpet again. Like the pigs, the people watching also think the wolf's playing is corny, so they call for the pigs to throw the wolf ("square") out, which they do. Again, the Wolf retaliates by blowing down, or "dropping out," the Dew Drop Inn. The pigs then realize that in order to escape the Wolf's huff and puff, they'll go to the House of Bricks (built in 1776, according to a cornerstone). For the pigs, the House of Bricks has a "No Wolves Allowed" rule, so when the Wolf tries to get in, he's punched in the face by a bouncer. The Wolf runs out of breath in trying to blow away the club, but realizes he can get in by disguising himself. He reenters in fur coat and ukulele with his rendition of the Charleston song (cut short by slipping on a strategically-placed banana peel). He returns in the disguise of a houseplant with his trumpet but gets blasted outside by a plunger shot from the double bass. For his third try, the Wolf shows up in drum major outfit playing a big bass drum to the tune of Don't give up the ship. A dart is shot into the drum, leaving him to exit in humiliation. Finally, he shows up with a large cylinder of TNT and snaps, "I'll show those pigs that I'm not stuck! If I can't blow it down, I'll blow it up!" The fuse is blown out on his first try, so he steps back a bit and lights it from there. Unfortunately, he is too far away and his weapon explodes while he's carrying it to his target. The narrator reveals that the explosion didn't send the Wolf to Heaven but down to "the other place", where his trumpet playing improves. When the pigs hear this, one of them proudly replies, "The Big Bad Wolf, he learned the rule: you gotta get hot to play real cool!" The Wolf's spirit then rises up through the floor and joins in for the final notes, prompting one of the pigs to alter their band's name to "The Three Little Bops Plus One." Category:1951